The pyrazolo[4,3-b]-1,4-benzoxazine ring system has been described in the literature. The basic unsubstituted ring system is described by M. Mazharuddin and G. Thyagarajan (Tetrahedron Letters, 307 (1971)). Substituted analogs are described in a German Patent by Bayer A. G. (DE 3,204,126) wherein the compounds are described as lipoxygenase inhibitors and anti-inflammatory agents. There are no reports of a pyrazolobenzoxazine ring system having rings of any kind attached to it.